help me with a title please
by darkangle-95-2-5
Summary: not good with summaries sorry


Hermione, harry, and Ronald were on the run looking for horcuxes when a pack of werewolves stepped out of the forest they were using

as cover. 'Hurry hide I'll hold them off' Hermione told Harry and Ronald to, because she knew they were not the best spell casters or

defenders. Hermione also knew that she could defeat them but she also knew that she wouldn't come out unharmed. She already knew

from when the werewolves first emerged someone was going to get hurt. Hermione knew she would be bitten multiple times. Everyone

knew Hermione Granger to be the smartest witch of her time and also a mud blood. She knew no one would come because her parents

were gone. The order and the Weasly's were just pretending to care for her because she was the only one who could really help find the

horcuxes. She overheard them talking and saying after the horcuxes were found they would dispose of her so what would a werewolf

attack matter. Hermione then raised her wand, and then all 8 werewolves attacked. Hermione didn't come out unharmed. At least 2 dozen

bites littered her body maybe more. Hermione knew the change would happen so she just pushed through it. 'Guys its safe to come out

now' Hermione told harry and Ronald. Before either could see what damage was done Hermione quickly put up a glamour charm, and with

that they set out to find the rest of the horcuxes. Running through the woods they tried to apart but they were to late someone had

found them. 'Looky what we have here' spoke the first to emerge. 'Well why don't you come with us' said the next 3 who emerged. 'No

way in hell would we ever go with you' Hermione yelled trying to buy time so they could run. 'Get 'em' the leader screamed and with that

curses went flying, Hermione knew they were going to get captured, so she shot a stinging jinx at Harry. 'Check the boy and search their

things' the leader told his followers. 'Hey boss look do you reckon we just caught Harry Potter' one asked when her caught sight of the

mark on Harry's head. 'Take them to Malfoy Manor' the leader yelled, looking to get in the favor of the dark lord. 'What have we here'

Hermione heard a voice ask 'we found these kids in the forest' a snatcher said. When Bellatrix turned towards the snatch she saw the

sword and froze 'where did you find that' Bellatrix asked pointing to the sword on the snatchers waist 'oh the girl had it when we went

through the things they had, I reckon its mine and all you know finders keepers' the snatcher told Bellatrix. And with that Bellatrix had a

melt down and attacked the snatchers and told them to get out. 'Cissy take the boys to the cellar I want to have a chat to this one girl to

girl' Bellatrix told her sister. 'So how did you get the sword, and what else did you take' Bellatrix screamed at Hermione. 'The sword

presented itself, and nothing else I swear.' Hermione answered and told Bellatrix. 'Tell me, tell me, the truth you filth' Bellatrix screamed at

Hermione. "I should tell her it wouldn't matter I already know I'm going to die", and with that Hermione just cracked and told Bellatrix. 'The

sword, Harry found it, I don't know where, but he just did' Hermione told Bellatrix. 'Tell me why I should believe you' Bellatrix questioned

Hermione. 'Why would I have any reason to lie if I'm just going to die after this war is over' Hermione question Bellatrix. 'I don't know this

could be a ploy but, tell me why they would kill you the smartest witch of her time' Bellatrix questioned Hermione. 'They think after the

dark lords downfall, I will rise up and become someone to be feared of, also because I was attacked by multiple werewolves' Hermione

answered Bellatrix. 'Show me child what the vile monsters did' Bellatrix told Hermione. With that Hermione lifted the glamour charm she

was wearing, Bellatrix couldn't stop her gasp at the site of Hermione. 'Dear god child, how many' Bellatrix asked. 'Oh it was a whole pack 8

in total' Hermione answered nonchalantly. 'Tell me don't you feel the change happening' Bellatrix questioned curious. 'Oh yes I indeed feel

the change happening, the slow painful burn and the other things' Hermione answered Bellatrix. 'Someone call the dark lord and tell him

that Potter and weasel are looking for his horcuxes and that the girl is no longer a problem to us' Bellatrix called out to the death eaters in

the room. She then gently lifted Hermione from the floor and carried Hermione to her room in Malfoy manor. 'Let's get you comfortable'

Bellatrix told Hermione soothingly. 'Your sister Andy she wants out too the order made her marry Ted, she never wanted to, they wanted

to split you up the famous three Black sisters. Andy never betrayed you go save her and your niece Nymphdora' Hermione told Bellatrix.

'My sister never betrayed us' Bellatrix said more to herself than anyone else. Keeping that in mind Bellatrix still went about helping

Hermione. 'Rest little one for you'll need from what I've seen when someone is changed'. 'Bella promise me you'll be here when I awake'

Hermione asked Bellatrix. 'Of course little one' Bellatrix answered then left the room.


End file.
